Being Stern Doesn't Mean I Don't Care
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Lilac feels she's only being a burden to Jocu and his family, but the prince proves her wrong.


**A story by guestsurprise! Enjoy!**

* * *

King Lauhin stared at Lilac, Jocu, and Vivo very sternly. Their last run in with the Nitians made him very concerned because they almost got captured.

"You all acted in a very dangerous manner," King Lauhin said lowly. "I do not want to see that kind of reckless behavior again."

"It was my fault father. I took on the Nitians and let them come with me," Jocu said, now standing in front of them.

"I know Jocu. But still remember that your recklessness could have gotten all three of you captured. Jocu, you and Vivo are strictly confined to the castle grounds for a week. And Lilac, you must stay in your realm for a week as well. No traveling between realms." King Lauhin said.

All three nodded in respect and then walked away as the king dismissed them.

Lilac didn't even make eye contact as the King sent her back to her room and the two brothers were confined to the castle grounds. Lauhin looked at her sadly, but knew that he had to discipline them when they got too close to Nitians.

A week later…

Lilac had just gotten back from class when she was pounced on from behind. She squeaked as she landed on the bed and turned to face her attacker. It was Jocu!

"Hey there beautiful. Miss me?" he smiled.

"JOCU!" She squealed in happiness, now turning over and hugging him around his neck. He nuzzled her in greeting and then made her look at him.

"Come on; how about you come over for a celebration since we are past our punishment," Jocu offered.

"Jocu…I don't think I should."

"Why not?" he asked, now arching an eyebrow.

"I..uh…just don't think I should."

"Hmmm…this wouldn't have anything to do with our father would it?"

"W-Well…"

"Lilac? Come now…you can tell me." He said softly.

"Yes Jocu. Your father wasn't happy with me the last time I was there. I don't feel really in the mood to come back." Lilac said sadly. "But stay here! We can have a party here!"

"Now come on; the others miss you. I think my father does as well," Jocu prodded, now rubbing his nose gently against hers and making her laugh.

"I miss you all too, but…"

"Then it's settled!"

"Jocu!"

But with a snap of his fingers, they were back at the Tickle Castle! Lilac was still rubbing her eyes from the quick teleportation when she was suddenly greeted by all of the brothers. She happily hugged each and every one of them, but she went still when she felt another presence in the room. Lilac slowly turned around and saw King Lauhin looking at her with gentle and caring eyes.

"Lilac…welcome back." came a gentle greeting. And with that, he walked towards her, but she backed up just a bit.

"Thank you King Lauhin," she said softly, not really making eye contact.

"Lilac, come here my dear so that I may greet you," he crooned, now coming closer and trying to gently get a hold of her.

"I-I really have to go and finish my work," Lilac said, now sweating a bit and turning to Jocu. "Can you please send me back?"

But Jocu shook his head no in defiance. She gave him a frustrated look and he gave her a playful wink.

"What is your hurry Lilac?" the king said, now walking forward and cutting off any escape routes.

"Y-Your Highness, why are you following me?!" she squeaked. The brothers, however, were chuckling. They knew their father wasn't going to harm her; he only wanted to speak to her.

Lauhin smirked and quickly picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. Lilac yelled out in shock and begged to be put down, gently patting his large black back.

"Please! Please put me down!"

Lauhin didn't respond; he only chuckled as he walked into his private den and placed Lilac on one of his special feather couches. As she tried to stand, his long tail wrapped around her and pinned her down.

"Now listen to me my dear. There is no need to fear me. I know you are uneasy around me after I had to punish you and my sons. But rest assured that all is well! I do care for you and I love you Lilac as if you were my own daughter." He said, now sitting down beside her and crossing his legs. Lilac stop squirming and looked at him. "Furthermore, I can't have you running from me because I care for you too much to avoid me."

But Lilac continued to squirm and he only arched and eyebrow and made his tail a bit more snug around her. Lilac squeaked in alarm and tried to wiggle free once more!

"You're not going anywhere child; now stop squirming," he smiled, now reaching over and planting a kiss on her forehead. Lilac looked at him and smiled meekly. Lauhin gave her an amused grin and then wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her to him in a hug.

"Now come here; let me talk to you," he grinned. "Listen to me…I love you Lilac as if you were my own. I wanted to let you know that I did that you to protect you."

"I understand Your Highness; I apologize too for worrying you," she said gently.

"You are forgiven. Now how about a hug?" he asked.

She nodded and smiled, now hugging him around his neck as he pulled her to his large chest even more. The two just sat there for a few moments until they heard some yells and laughter ringing around the castle walls. King Lauhin's ear perked up a bit more and he grinned.

"It sounds like my sons are having a fun time. Come. Let's join the fun," he chuckled, now picking her up and taking her back where his sons were having a great time!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! It's been a kind of rough week so the stories may come a bit slower.**

 **Also, I am thinking about doing a Ben 10 story based on an Alternate Universe. Nothing is definite though. Who should the main alien be from my alien OCs?**

 **1\. Feedback's older brother.**

 **2\. The strong and mysterious To'kustar. He is considered evil in some of the stories I've done.**

 **3\. Whampire's older brother.**

 **4\. An alien from a mysterious species that is almost extinct. He has black hair, yellow eyes, white skin and his species is legendary for having no heart. Or so people think.**

 **5\. A tall, female Tetramand, that is Four Arms' younger cousin.**

 **newbienovelistRD: Rgey all sound great, Amiga! I pick...the evil To'kustar. Also, I was wondering if you could give me a full description of Jocu for this story I'm doing! :)**


End file.
